The Transfer
by xXxVampiressxXx
Summary: *Compete* A new student arrives at Hogwarts. She is different from other students.. and knows much more....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! I didn't really like my other story.. so I wrote this.. hehehe. Hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don'T own this stuff.. Sry! Well... I DO own Marie! Yay!  
  
As you all know, every year, Hogwarts takes in a chosen handful of 'wizards', 'witches', and such. The beginning part of the year was always exciting, new people to meet, a new life to be started. Some enjoyed the time more than others and some despised all the fuss of watching the newcomers take their places among the school center, the best of the best, etc. It was year five for a certain group of favored students, such as the legendary Harry Potter, Ron Weasley... and the sinister Draco Malfoy. Barley anyone could stand the fact that Malfoy was even allowed in the school, but they'd just have to live with it. He wasn't the kindest, most innocent student Hogwarts has ever seen, but it's not like anyone couldn't handle him. There was news of a new student going strait into fifth year, rather than starting with year one. They say she was a Mystic, too smart for her own good. Others said she was at another Wizarding School, and didn't have to do the other years over again. Some even think she's already learned all there IS to know.  
  
Harry- What do you think about the new student, Ron?  
  
Harry asked, waiting at the Gryffindor table, anxious for the new student.  
  
Ron- Well, I haven't seen, or heard anything about her, yet.  
  
Hermione clasped her hands together, smiling cheerfully.  
  
Hermione- I hope she gets put into Gryffindor, with us...I think it would be great to teach a new student the ways of Hogwarts.  
  
Ron frowned.  
  
Ron- Who said YOU get to teach her? Dumbledore'll probably pick me to show her around!  
  
Harry chuckled, just watching his two friends snap remarks at each other for a while. Sometimes, that's all they seemed to do. A loud cackle of laughter came from the Slytherin table, and Malfoy was grinning. 'Bloody Malfoy is probably wanting the newcomer to become a Slytherin...Why would anyone want to be a Slytherin? They're just rude, obnoxious, and loud.' Harry thought to himself, while practically stabbing the life out of the tablecloth with a butter knife.  
  
Professor McGonagall- Ahem! Excuse me, everyone!  
  
Professor McGonagall said quite loudly, getting most of everyone's attentions, except for a few, including Malfoy.  
  
Professor McGonagall- Malfoy!  
  
And he automatically silenced himself.  
  
Professor McGonagall- Thank you. Now, everyone, the new fifth year student is about to arrive, but until she does, I think we all should go over a few things...  
  
She peered at the students who usually make trouble, including Malfoy.  
  
Professor McGonagall- The newcomer will be sentenced to The Sorting Hat, as you all were when you first came here. It will determine her fate, as well as where she will be for the rest of her schooling here. I'm sure you all will respect her presence, like with your fellow students now.  
  
She paused for a second, glancing over at Professor Snape, who just quietly entered the room. Snape seemed to have said something with his expressions, since all of a sudden McGonagall grinned, then turned to the large room of students.  
  
Professor McGonagall- Good news! Your newest fellow-student has arrived, and will be attending us shortly.  
  
Hermione smiled, then gave Ron a high-five.  
  
Ron- Let's hope she'll be a Gryffindor!  
  
Ron chuckled, looking to his other friend.  
  
Ron- Harry, don't you hope she'll be one of us?  
  
Harry sat quiet for a second, peering over at Malfoy, who was peering right back. At first, that startled the young wizard, then he noticed that Malfoy was doing some sort of a hand motion. First, he pointed to the large door that was the entrance into the room they're in, then pointed to himself, then quickly to his group's table. After doing that, he gave a sneer, then began to talk to his fellow Slytherins. *What?* Harry thought to himself, then shook his head. *Malfoy's just blabbing on about something stupid, probably.* For a few moments, he continued to sort his thoughts, but still didn't understand Malfoy's motions. All turned quiet, when the sound of the large door opening filled the room. In the center of the doorway, there stood Professor Snape, and by him stood the new student, looking rather nervous. Snape escorted her through the lines of tables, up to the front of the room, joining Professor McGonagall.  
  
Professor McGonagall- Well, it's about time you showed up!  
  
She chuckled.  
  
Professor McGonagall- We could barely stand to wait any longer!  
  
McGonagall shook the girl's hand, then turned to face the students of Hogwarts.  
  
Professor McGonagall- Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Gryffindors, your long awaited future classmate has now arrived...  
  
She looked back to the girl, then picked up The Sorting Hat. Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, just quiet enough so McGonagall couldn't hear.  
  
Ron- Doesn't she have a name?  
  
Hermione shushed him; her eyes fixed on the front of the room. The new student sat on a stool, about to get granted into one of the four groups. She looked a bit nervous, ready to get her role. Just like all the other students, her name was finally announced before the magical hat was placed on her head.  
  
Professor McGonagall- Snape, Marie!  
  
McGonagall said slowly, while putting The Sorting Hat on her. There were whispers and gasps at Marie's name.  
  
Sorting Hat- Well.  
  
The hat said aloud, which seemed to startle the girl a bit, she probably didn't know a hat could talk.  
  
Sorting Hat- This will be a hard choice...you have great strength as a leader, yet a fast, tricky mind. Hmm.  
  
The hat paused, as if sorting its thoughts.  
  
Sorting Hat- Ah, related to Severus Snape. Very powerful, maybe more powerful then Harry Potter, yes indeed... better be...SLYTHERIN!  
  
The whole table of Slytherin students cheered, happy to get the newcomer into their group. Malfoy glanced to Harry, an evil smile spread across his face.  
  
Hermione- Ugh...that's just not fair! A SLYTHERIN? Why a Slytherin?  
  
Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
Ron- What did I do?  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. The new one, Marie, slowly walked to the Slytherin table, sitting next to the sinister Malfoy.  
  
Draco- Welcome aboard, Marie.  
  
He grinned, shaking her hand.  
  
Draco- So, you are related to Snape?  
  
She smiled, nodding.  
  
Marie- Yes, that's right.  
  
Draco- Then you've been granted into the right group.  
  
Marie- Call me Sly though.  
  
Marie added with a smile.  
  
Harry- Too bad.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
Harry- I'm sure we can live without getting another group member.  
  
Ron grimaced.  
  
Ron- But...she's in Slytherin, now. That's the worst one! I swear... being a Slytherin makes you evil.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
Harry- Either that or it's just Malfoy that makes it so evil. Poor girl won't even know what hit her.  
  
Ron- Hurricane Malfoy!  
  
The small group of Gryffindors suddenly started laughing, causing the tables next to them, (Hufflepuff and Slytherin), to glance over at them.  
  
Professor McGonagall- Granger! Weasley! Potter!  
  
McGonagall hollered at them, a snobby look on her face.  
  
Professor McGonagall- If you don't mind, the Slytherin are trying to get acquainted with their newest member!  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron- Sorry Professor McGonagall.  
  
They all said in unison, rolling their eyes. Marie glanced over at the Gryffindors, then looked back to Malfoy.  
  
Marie- I never caught your name...What is it?  
  
Malfoy smiled.  
  
Draco- Well, my real name is Dragon Lucius Malfoy...but no one calls me that.  
  
Marie nodded.  
  
Marie- Then what may I call you?  
  
Malfoy snickered.  
  
Draco- The Almighty Lord of the Dragons.  
  
Marie smirked.  
  
Marie- I could always resort to calling you Drag...  
  
Malfoy grinned nervously.  
  
Draco- All right! All right. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Marie- All right, Draco.  
  
Malfoy raised a brow.  
  
Draco- Wow. No one's actually just called me plainly by Draco, before. Cool.  
  
Marie chuckled a bit.  
  
Marie- There's always a first for everything.  
  
Draco- Yeah...I guess so.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table...  
  
Harry- I dislike how they're talking.  
  
Harry was talking glumly while staring at the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry- Before you know it, she'll be plotting to kick us out of Hogwarts, too.  
  
Ron looked at Harry surprised.  
  
Ron- Is THAT what you're so worried about? The new girl who JUST came here, kicking us out? Are you insane?  
  
Harry- I hope so...  
  
Harry muttered, shook his head, then began to finish his dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

The evening after the introduction of the newest Slytherin was the same as their first night as a first year. Except for the fact that people actually knew where to go, and matured quite a bit...or not.  
  
Ron- GOTCHA!  
  
Ron flung a paper wad at Harry from across the room, while Professor McGonagall was re-teaching them the rules of using the rooms, and the commons.  
  
Professor McGonagall- WEASLEY!  
  
McGonagall growled, annoyed already with the redhead's mayhem.  
  
Ron- Sorry, Professor...  
  
He muttered, scuffling his feet.  
  
Professor McGonagall- Now then ... you may all retreat to your rooms. Your items are already all there. I hope you all enjoyed your first day back at Hogwarts!  
  
Before she could even finish, the students were already bolting for their beds, tired from the long day. Their 'stuff' would be put in their places, they would probably chat with bunkmates for a while, then drop dead asleep. And that's what they all did. Except for a few, that is. Harry couldn't sleep, worried what Malfoy would teach the newest Hogwarts classmate. Marie couldn't stop thinking about her first day, the people she'd met earlier, and what the first 'official' day of classes would be like. Malfoy even failed to sleep for a while, but he couldn't quite figure out why. He tossed and turned; trying every position there was to sleep in.  
  
Draco- Hmm.  
  
He sighed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
Draco- At least she called me Draco...instead of the normal Malfoy.  
  
He whispered to himself, staring out a window.  
  
Draco- Not Malfoy...just, Draco.  
  
A soft blush grew on his pale face, then he laid his head back, grinning to himself.  
  
Draco- ..Marie..  
  
The name repeated several times in his head, then he slowly fell asleep. The next morning, all the students were woken up, each one yawned a mighty yawn, then quickly getting dressed. Each one had a robe, with their group symbol embroidered on the left side. On his way to his first class, Malfoy spotted Marie walking by her-self.  
  
Draco- Hey, Sly!  
  
He ran up to her, grinning smugly.  
  
Draco- Ready for your first class in Hogwarts?  
  
Marie shrugged, not sure what to think.  
  
Marie- I don't know... I'm kinda worried how the teachers will react to me...I mean...I was taught a bit differently at my old school, so...things might be a little mixed up.  
  
Draco- Ah, they won't care. As long as you answer with something.  
  
He stopped her, opening a book.  
  
Draco- Also, study these spells carefully. Some teachers ask them randomly.  
  
He pointed to a page in the back of a Potions book, and sighed.  
  
Draco- A lot of people don't know that they're back there, but they are.  
  
Marie- Thanks, Draco...  
  
Draco- No problem, any time.  
  
A long while later, all the students were notified to go to their first class, the first one of their fifth year of Hogwarts. Marie slowly walked into her Potions class, looking around for an empty seat. The moment Malfoy turned around and saw her, he growled at Goyle, one of his fellow Slytherin, telling him to move.  
  
Goyle- Why?  
  
Goyle asked strangely, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Draco- Just DO IT!  
  
Goyle- Then where would I sit?  
  
Malfoy looked around for a second, seeing an empty seat by Harry.  
  
Draco- Go sit by Potter!  
  
Goyle eyed him, mouth wide.  
  
Goyle- Potter?! Why Potter?  
  
Malfoy growled again, pushing Goyle out of the seat.  
  
Draco- Just go! Hey, Marie!  
  
He raised a hand, waving at her. Upon seeing her only friend with an empty seat, she scampered over, quickly sitting down.  
  
Marie- Thanks, Draco.  
  
She smiled, placing her books on the table in front of her. Goyle jumped in the seat by Harry, already talking to someone from across the room.  
  
Harry- Excuse me?  
  
Harry looked confused.  
  
Harry- Don't you usually sit with Malfoy?  
  
Goyle nodded, then pointed behind himself, a few seats to the right. Sitting there was Malfoy and Marie, talking. Harry growled, turning to face the front of the room, arms folded.  
  
Professor Snape- Welcome children.  
  
Professor Snape entered, sneering.  
  
Professor Snape- You are here for one reason, and one reason only. To learn the subtle science, and art of potion making.  
  
*Ah, same words as last year...* Harry thought to himself. Snape then picked up the roll call, looking through it.  
  
Professor Snape- Well, well... looks like we've got the new Slytherin in our class. This should be fun.  
  
He smirked, glaring at Marie. She looked a little scared.  
  
Professor Snape- Now, now. No reason to be afraid of me...yet.  
  
Snape smirked, turning to put something away.  
  
Draco- Don't worry about him, it's all a bluff.  
  
Professor Snape- What was THAT?  
  
Snape whirled around, staring at Malfoy.  
  
Draco- Uh, I said you're tough, very tough.  
  
Professor Snape- All right then.  
  
He turned around, grabbing a book, then faced the class again.  
  
Professor Snape- Now, who can tell me... what would happen if I mixed...  
  
He paused, glancing to Harry. *Oh... shoot! He's going to ask me again... Probably the same question... and I don't know!* His thoughts ran wild in his head, he barely could stand to look up at Snape.  
  
Professor Snape- What would happen if I mixed ... the venom of an African Asp, with the crushed horn of a Narwhale?  
  
He glanced to Marie, who looked a bit surprised at hearing that question.  
  
Professor Snape- Marie!  
  
Marie looked down for a second, then looked back up.  
  
Marie- Nothing would happen at all. The combination would just ... form together, and not do anything.  
  
A few students winced, and a few sympathetic 'Uh Ohs' were head, even Malfoy looked kind of uncertain. For Snape's questions, he demanded an answer that had a meaning, and would explain what kind of effect, and aide the combo of whatever he asked, would make.  
  
Professor Snape- Very good, Marie. Very good.  
  
He sneered, then started to ask another question, glaring at Harry. Malfoy was wide eyed, and his mouth was wide open, as well.  
  
Draco- How did you know that?  
  
Marie- Well...we learned about those types of animalia at my old school...and what they consist of...  
  
Draco- You're amazing...  
  
Malfoy smirked, then looked back to Snape. Harry was listening to their whole conversation, and was furious. *If Malfoy teams up with that Marie... they could definitely find a way to kick me out..* He gulped, sweating a bit. Snape was staring at Harry, without the young wizard even knowing.  
  
Professor Snape- Potter!  
  
He snapped, slamming a hand on the table Harry sat at.  
  
Professor Snape- Well? What is the answer?  
  
Harry felt like he couldn't breathe, yet he managed to squeak out.  
  
Harry- I... don't know, sir.  
  
The frown on Snape's face grew into a snarl, and his hand seemed to claw at the table.  
  
Professor Snape- Ah, and again, fame isn't everything.  
  
He sneered, rolling his eyes. Malfoy couldn't help but snicker. Marie looked at him, grinning a bit herself. Then she raised her hand.  
  
Professor Snape- Yes Marie.  
  
Marie- Excuse me fath...er, sir, but is there really a need to be rude to your students?  
  
Marie said smirking. Snape looked at her. There where gasps around the room. Draco looked at Marie as if she had just cursed at the teacher.  
  
Professor Snape- Very well, Marie.  
  
Marie smiled at Harry then went back to watching Snape. The rest of the day's classes went by pretty quick, except for Marie, who thought the Flying Lessons were hell. She didn't want to tell Madam Hooch she wasn't taught the ways of flying in her other school, but when she first got on a broom, it showed. The broom moved around frantically, since it was expecting an already agile rider. A few Slytherin members helped her off, and Hooch taught her the basics, embarrassing the poor girl. That night, Marie lay awake, thinking her day over.  
  
Marie- So embarrassing..  
  
She groaned, looking up at the ceiling. A tiger appeared on her lap.  
  
Marie- Torch! There you are! Great to see you finally made it.  
  
The tiger laid down next to her.  
  
Draco- Pssst!  
  
A soft hiss came from by the door, and it slowly opened. Marie didn't look over, thinking it was just the wind.  
  
Draco- Sly!  
  
Malfoy whispered, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
Marie- What? Draco?!  
  
She gasped, surprised.  
  
Draco- What the bloody hell...  
  
Draco was bemused when he saw the tiger.  
  
Marie- He's a protector, I can explain to you later.  
  
Draco- Ok then. Come on.  
  
He grabbed Marie's arm, helping her up.  
  
Marie- Draco...what are you doing here?  
  
He picked up her robe, which was hanging on the bedpost, and handed it to her.  
  
Draco- Follow me.  
  
Marie- Torch, you stay here.  
  
Draco- Torch?  
  
Marie- I told you I'd explain later.  
  
She got up, put her robe on (as well as some shoes), and followed the blonde Slytherin.  
  
Marie- Draco, tell me. Where are we go-  
  
Before she could finish, he pulled her against the wall, covering her mouth. She mumbled, squirming a bit.  
  
Draco- Shh...  
  
Malfoy shushed her quietly, slowly moving into the shadows, quietly, as a pair of Professors walked by. As soon as they were out of sight, Malfoy let go of her, chuckling a bit.  
  
Draco- I'm giving you free riding lessons.  
  
He motioned her to follow him, while he grabbed a broom out of a small closet.  
  
Draco- Come on.  
  
They walked outside, shivering a bit.  
  
Draco- All right. Lets get started...  
  
He said cheerfully, putting the broom on the ground.  
  
Marie- Uh, don't you have to be on the broom to start?  
  
Marie tilted her head to the side, grinning a bit. Malfoy smiled coolly, holding his hand out above the magical item.  
  
Draco- Up.  
  
Reacting to his command, the broom raised up, going into Malfoy's grasp.  
  
Draco- See? You need to first get the broom's trust, so it knows you're not afraid.  
  
He put it down.  
  
Draco- Now, you try.  
  
Marie raised a hand above it, sighing a bit.  
  
Marie- Up.  
  
The broom shook a bit, but didn't raise at all.  
  
Marie- Up.  
  
She repeated, and the broom raised a few inches off the ground, but fell with a THUMP.  
  
Draco- Almost. Try again.  
  
She nodded to him, then looked back to the still broom. Closing her eyes, all thoughts of fear left her mind. Opening her eyes again, she held her arm out strait, smirking.  
  
Marie- UP.  
  
Forcefully said, the broom raised quickly, going into her waiting hand.  
  
Draco- ALL RIGHT!  
  
Malfoy clapped, cheering quietly. A smile spread across Marie's face while she admired the feel of the broom.  
  
Marie- Wow, well that wasn't so hard...  
  
Malfoy gave her one of the 'and thank you, Draco.' looks. Marie rolled her eyes, then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Marie- Thanks, Draco.  
  
She mounted the broom, grinning to herself.  
  
Marie- This is gonna be great..  
  
Malfoy tried to say something, but choked on the words. A blush spread across his face instead. After a long while, he finally squeaked out a weak reply.  
  
Draco- N-No problem..  
  
Marie looked at him.  
  
Marie- So what now...how do I ride this thing?  
  
Malfoy got beside her, peering at the broom for a moment.  
  
Draco- Well, firstly, you kick off with the dominant foot...or at least that's what I do, but anyway...  
  
He paused for a second, crossing his arms, sighing.  
  
Draco- Then you'll rise in the air. To stop, just heavily lean forward on the broom. It'll slowly return back to the ground.  
  
Marie kicked off, levitating slowly.  
  
Marie- Wow!  
  
She grinned cheerfully, actually leaving the ground. Malfoy thought he heard something in the castle near them, and stood still. The noise disappeared, but he lowered his voice just in case.  
  
Draco- Now... to go in any direction you want, just sharply lean that way.  
  
He whispered softly, watching both her, and the castle windows. Marie nodded, leaning quickly to the right. The broom reacted to her sudden move, moving to the right.  
  
Marie- Simple.  
  
Draco- Exactly.  
  
Malfoy gave her a thumbs-up.  
  
Draco- It is very simple, but a lot of people think it's confusing, when it's actually not. Too bad for them.  
  
He motioned her to come down, and she did.  
  
Draco- Here, let me show you something.  
  
Marie nodded, handing him the broom. Quickly mounting the broom, Malfoy sighed.  
  
Draco- This is the proper way to hold it,  
  
He muttered, while holding it an angle.  
  
Draco- But this is my way.  
  
He lowered the angle a bit, to the point in which it was almost strait horizontal.  
  
Draco- Hooch said my way was wrong, but it still works. I haven't fallen off yet. Here, I'll show ya a real flight. Come on.  
  
He patted the broom behind him, smiling smugly.  
  
Marie- Uh...Is it safe with two people?  
  
Malfoy smirked.  
  
Draco- Would I let you fall?  
  
Marie smiled.  
  
Marie- I don't know. Would you?  
  
She slowly got on, chuckling a bit.  
  
Marie- Just in case...  
  
She grasp on to him, tightly.  
  
Marie- If I fall, you're falling with me.  
  
Draco- Wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
After their flight Draco walked Marie to her room. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Draco smiled and blushed when she was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later in the boy's dormitory, Draco was still awake, lying in is bed. He heard music from some where and got up. When he got to the Slytherin common room, he stood at the end of the staircase, watching Marie play the guitar. She was playing "Weathered" by Creed, while singing the lyrics. When she finished she started the song "Lullaby" by Creed. Draco was watching intently. Draco noticed Marie was singing to someone, or something actually. What ever it was, he thought, it knew he was there. Marie stopped playing because she had noticed Torch began to growl instead of usually falling asleep. Marie turned around and saw Draco watching.  
  
Marie- Draco...  
  
Draco- Sorry. I heard music and-  
  
Marie- It's ok. Torch calm down, he's a friend, remember?  
  
Torch sat back down. Draco slowly but surely came closer, and eventually sat down on a couch.  
  
Draco- So you gonna explain that now?  
  
Draco pointed to Torch.  
  
Marie- He was a present from my father when I was born. He's a tiger, but he can breathe fire and control it. So I thought Torch was an appropriate name.  
  
Draco- Ok, I guess I get it now.  
  
Marie- Aren't you cold?  
  
Draco- Huh?  
  
Marie- You don't have a shirt on...  
  
Marie giggled slightly.  
  
Marie- I'm cold and I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt and long pants.  
  
Draco- I'm use to it.  
  
Torch lit the fire place.  
  
Marie- Thanks Torch.  
  
The tiger nodded, then looked at the midnight blue guitar, then looked back at Marie.  
  
Marie- Well Draco, looks like you can stay and hear another song. That is if you want to.  
  
Draco- I'd love to.  
  
Marie- It's the only way he'll fall asleep.  
  
Marie got up and grabbed the guitar, then sat on the ground next to the couch. Draco laid down on the couch, while Marie sang "Lullaby" by Creed. Draco fell asleep as fast as Torch did.  
  
Marie- Men...  
  
Marie shook her head. Then she snapped her fingers and a blanket appeared. She got up, put the blanket on Draco, picked Torch up, and went to the girls dormitory. The next morning Draco woke up in a blur.  
  
Draco- Wha...  
  
He pushed his hair out of his face and wiped his eyes. As soon and they came in focus he got up and went to the boys dormitory. A couple of months later, Marie was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.  
  
Ron- So you never told us where you got that tiger.  
  
Marie- My dad gave him to me when I was born. His name is Torch.  
  
Hermione- Why would you name a tiger Torch?  
  
Marie- Because he can control fire.  
  
Ron- Wicked.  
  
Harry- Why did you come live with your dad?  
  
Marie- Well, my mom and step dad died in a car crash and I got a choice. I either live with my dad or I live in an orphanage and really never use magic again. So I picked my dad of course. I would rather live with my dad then be considered a muggle, no offense to them though.  
  
Harry- Yeah, I'm not a big muggle fan, but then if you lived with the Dursley's you'd know what I mean.  
  
Marie- My father's mentioned you in some owls before.  
  
Harry- Really?  
  
Marie- He... uh... doesn't really like you much.  
  
Harry- Oh well I noticed he didn't.  
  
Torch started tugging at Ron's robe and looked at the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans he was eating.  
  
Ron- Hey! Marie- Torch! Stop that!  
  
Torch got down and looked at Marie.  
  
Marie- Sorry Ron, he's just hungry and he saw what you were eating-  
  
Ron- He eats these?  
  
Marie- He eats almost anything.  
  
Marie grabbed a plate, waved her hand over it, and a piece of meat appeared. She set the plate on the floor next to her and Torch hovered over it.  
  
Harry- How did you do that without your wand?  
  
Marie- Wand?  
  
Harry- You don't use a wand?  
  
Marie- Umm, no-  
  
Hermione- I thought you had to be really advanced to-  
  
Professor Snape interrupted.  
  
Professor Snape- Professor McGonagall told you she does magic in a different way.  
  
Marie- Hi father... er, I mean Profess-  
  
Professor Snape- It's all right. I just needed to tell you that I must stay here for Christmas break because of work. I can give you the keys though.  
  
Marie- Umm... what are you guys doing?  
  
Harry- I'm staying here. I always do.  
  
Ron- Well since Harry is I am to.  
  
Hermione- I might, I'm not sure.  
  
Harry- Why don't you stay and hang out with us?  
  
Marie- Yeah, I will do that. Is that ok?  
  
Professor Snape pierced his eyes at Harry.  
  
Professor Snape- Yes that's fine.  
  
Marie- Great-  
  
Draco walks in.  
  
Draco- Hey Sly.  
  
Marie- Draco! You finally decide to wake up huh?  
  
Draco- Yeah, what are you doing-  
  
Professor Snape- Hello Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Draco- Uh, er, hello Professor Snape.  
  
Professor Snape- I see you have taken an interest in my daughter?  
  
Draco- She's a fri-friend.  
  
Draco started to stutter. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Marie were trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Professor Snape- Is that so? I think all 5... sorry Torch, 6 of you should follow me.  
  
Marie- What? Where...  
  
Professor Snape looked at Marie and smiled.  
  
Marie- Oh, great!  
  
In the dungeon, Snape is making something in a cauldron, Draco was making obscene faces and gestures at Harry, Ron was explaining Quidditch to Marie, and Hermione was petting Torch.  
  
Professor Snape- Could you get some goblets Marie?  
  
Marie- My name is Sly, and sure.  
  
All of a sudden six goblets and one dish appear on the table.  
  
Draco- Whoa...  
  
Professor Snape pours a black liquid in each goblet and the rest in the dish.  
  
Marie- Draco what's your favorite flavor?  
  
Draco- Uh, chocolate.  
  
Marie- K, Ron?  
  
Ron- Vanilla.  
  
Marie- Hermione?  
  
Hermione- Same as Ron.  
  
Marie- Harry?  
  
Harry- I'm not sure. What is yours?  
  
Marie- Cherry-Raspberry.  
  
Draco licked his lips.  
  
Harry- Same as you then.  
  
Marie- Ok great, dad you can do your own. Here Torch.  
  
Marie waved her hand over the dish and put it on the ground.  
  
Ron- What does he like?  
  
Marie- You don't want to know.  
  
Ron- Yeah I do.  
  
Marie- Human blood.  
  
Draco and Ron gulped.  
  
Ron- Sorry I asked...  
  
Marie passed out the drinks. Yet, she was the first to drink it. Then Draco tried.  
  
Draco- Mmm... hey it's chocolate.  
  
Marie- What did ya think it was? Poison?  
  
Everyone laughed, even Professor Snape. After everyone finished, the were sitting down talking while Snape cleaned up.  
  
Hermione- How did you make that?  
  
Marie- Family secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you.  
  
She smirked.  
  
Draco- Hey Sly?  
  
Marie- Yeah?  
  
Draco- Marry me. I want that potion.  
  
Marie- Oh ok so now you're gonna use me?  
  
They laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's Christmas day. Not to many people decided to say at Hogwarts for the holidays this year. Ron and Harry were the only Gryffindors, Draco and Marie were the only Slytherins, there was only one Ravenclaw, and two Hufflepuffs. The days went by fairly slow. Marie got Draco to be a little nicer to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Well, at least when she was around. Draco woke up that day and ran down stairs to make sure he put the presents for Marie under the tree.  
  
Draco- Ok good.  
  
He grabbed a long box, wrapped in red with a black bow, and ran upstairs to the girls dormitory. Knowing only Marie was in there he barged in. Then he went to her bed and sat at the end, smiling.  
  
Draco- Sly... Sly?  
  
Marie- 5 more minutes, Logan...  
  
Draco- Who?  
  
Marie- Huh...? Draco! You're not supposed to be in here.  
  
Draco handed her the present.  
  
Draco- Happy Christmas.  
  
Marie- Wha...  
  
Marie smiled.  
  
Marie- Thanks Draco.  
  
She opened the box and inside was a necklace with a heart-shaped locket. Engraved on the back on the locket was From: Dragon Lucius Malfoy To: Marie "Sly" Snape. Marie smiled and gave Draco a hug.  
  
Marie- Thank you, I love it.  
  
Draco helped her put it on.  
  
Marie- I'll never take it off.  
  
They smiled at each other, then Draco grabbed Marie's hand.  
  
Draco- Come on, there's more downstairs in the common room!  
  
Marie- Really?  
  
Draco- Come on.  
  
Draco smirked and pulled Marie almost all the way to the common room. They both sat by the tree and ripped all the presents open. They were laughing the whole time. The last thing Marie opened was a card. As she read it she started crying, but made sure Draco didn't see her. The card said(literally):  
  
Logan- Hey Sweetie! Merry Christmas! Your mother has your gift. Hope you like it hun! See ya later tonight. Love Always, Logan P.S. Here's my favorite picture of us.  
  
A picture fell out of the card. Marie grabbed it and couldn't help but to cry even harder. It was a picture of her in front of a guy, apparently Logan, and he had his arms around her. They were both smiling. She dropped the picture and card, and grabbed a note that had fallen out of the card when the picture fell. It read: Marie, Hello Marie. Your present is with me whenever you want it. It will be in the dungeon in my classroom. Sincerely, Severus Snape. Marie got up, forgetting that Draco was even there, and started walking toward the portrait hole, until Snape walked in.  
  
Marie- Dad, I was just-  
  
Professor Snape- I know, about to come and get your gift.  
  
Marie- Yeah...  
  
A tear went down Marie's cheek. Draco stood up looking very concerned.  
  
Professor Snape- Here.  
  
Snape handed Marie a baby rottweiler that was squirming in his hands. It looked about four months old.  
  
Marie- A dog?  
  
Professor Snape- He can shift, as I unfortunately found out while I was looking for him. He's like the bird you got for-  
  
Marie- Ok. Thanks, I'll name him Logan.  
  
Professor Snape- All right, I'll leave you alone. I'll be in my office if I'm needed.  
  
On that note, Professor Snape left. Marie let the dog sit on the floor. Draco looked as confused as you can get.  
  
Draco- What... who's-  
  
Marie- My boyfriend, I mean, ex-boyfriend. He died in the car crash with my parents.  
  
Draco- I'm sorry. I didn't-  
  
Marie- It's ok. Torch?  
  
Torch appeared next to Marie.  
  
Marie- This is Logan. Logan? Oh, come here,  
  
Logan, who was shaking, was hiding behind Draco.  
  
Marie- Torch won't hurt you. I promise.  
  
The little dog came closer, then sniffed Torch, who was sitting perfectly still, then started jumping all over Torch. Draco and Marie cracked up. About an hour later, Draco and Marie were walking to Hagrid's. Torch was following close behind, while Logan was running ahead happily. Marie was carrying a cage covered with a piece of black silk. Hagrid was out side playing his flute.  
  
Hagrid- 'Ello Malfoy.  
  
Draco- Hello Hagrid.  
  
Marie- Hagrid?  
  
Hagrid- Marie!  
  
Hagrid gave Marie a huge hug until she was struggling to breathe. Fang was about to jump on Draco.  
  
Marie- Fang stop right there.  
  
He stopped and sat down.  
  
Hagrid- Ya still got it.  
  
Marie- Yeah.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were walking toward them.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione- Hi Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid- Hallo. I were just talkin' ta Marie here. She's very good with animals, ain't ya Marie. Why she just got Fang ter sit instead o' jumpin' on Malfoy there.  
  
Harry- Really? To bad...  
  
Harry whispered the 'to bad' to himself. Marie smiled at Harry, then winked. He could have sworn he heard her say 'That's not nice' but her lips didn't move.  
  
Marie- Yeah. Animals just seem to trust me. I don't know why really.  
  
Hagrid- I heard 'bout yer mother Marie. Very sorry indeed. A good lady she was.  
  
Marie- Yeah.  
  
Hagrid- An' Logan were a good boy.  
  
Marie looked down. Logan jumped on Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid- Hallo there!  
  
Marie- That's Logan. I named him after, well you know. He gave him to my mother before they died as my Christmas gift. My father has been keeping him a secret until now.  
  
Hagrid- Where's- oh, there yer are Torch. How yer been?  
  
Torch nodded his head. Marie handed Hagrid the cage.  
  
Hagrid- What's this 'bout?  
  
Marie- Mer, er, Happy Christmas Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid took the black silk off the cage, and inside was a beautiful snow owl.  
  
Harry- He looks like Hedwig.  
  
Marie- Well I wouldn't say that...  
  
Hagrid took the bird out and it rubbed against him. Then it tuned into a red phoenix.  
  
Marie- He's a shifter, like Logan. I always knew you liked weirder animals, Hagrid. I found him, well he found me actually. But he's yours now. He doesn't have a name yet.  
  
Hagrid- Thanks Marie. I didn't know Logan were a shifter.  
  
Marie- Yeah, except I haven't seen him shift yet, my father has though.  
  
The bird flew onto Harry's shoulder, then changed into a brown barn owl. He started pecking passionately at Harry.  
  
Harry- Hey...  
  
Hagrid- I think I'll name 'em Peckers.  
  
Harry- Hallo Peckers.  
  
Harry rubbed Peckers stomach. Then it hooted and eventually sat on everyone's shoulder once, and in the end was on Hagrid's shoulder, as a phoenix again.  
  
Marie- Hagrid, when do you think I can see Fluffy?  
  
Hermione- Excuse me? Do you know what Fluffy is?  
  
Marie- Yes, a three headed dog.  
  
Ron- You're crazy!  
  
Marie- Why do you say that?  
  
Hagrid- He just don't know how ta handle Fluffy, that's all. Follow me and yer can see 'em. All of yer can, that is if yer want to. 


	5. Chapter 5

After seeing Fluffy and after a long boring Holiday, Marie was sitting in the Slytherin common room watching Logan try to wrestle Torch. Draco came downstairs with his usual group, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Draco- Marie! Come down to breakfast with us.  
  
Marie- No thanks, I think I'm just gonna stay here until Transfiguration.  
  
Draco shrugged. Then noticed the picture Marie had in her hand. It was the same one she got on Christmas.  
  
Draco- Crabbe, Goyle, go on I'll meet you there.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle left. Draco went next to Marie and sat down.  
  
Draco- I think something's wrong.  
  
Marie- No, I'm fine, really. There's no need to worry 'bout me.  
  
A tear went down Marie's cheek slowly.  
  
Draco- Marie if something's wrong-  
  
Marie wrapped her arms around Draco and started crying as hard as she could. Draco didn't say a word, he just rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.  
  
Draco- Shhh... it's ok.  
  
Marie's tears slowed down. With her arms still around Draco, Marie pulled back slightly and looked Draco in the eyes. He wiped the tears of her cheeks. Marie closed her eyes as he did so. Then it happened. She started kissing him. This is what he wanted, wasn't it? 'No,' Draco thought, 'this is what I want but not with her like this.'  
  
Draco- No, Marie you're upset. How about I take you to your room and you lay down. I'll tell Professor McGonagall your-  
  
Marie- No. Draco I'm sorry I just...  
  
She looked at him.  
  
Marie- You're thinking I was crying about Logan right?  
  
Draco- Well, yeah-  
  
Marie- You were wrong, sort of. I was thinking about how much I like you, more then a friend, but I didn't want to do anything about it because of what happened with Logan. I don't want to lose someone I love again.  
  
Draco- Marie, you won't ever lose me. You can take as long as you want on deciding though. I'll be there waiting.  
  
Marie smiled, sniffled a little, then got up and held out her hand.  
  
Marie- Let's get some food.  
  
Draco smiled and took her hand. When they got to The Great Hall, hand-in- hand, people were starring. Harry noticed and felt a little mad, but he didn't really know why. Had he liked Marie without knowing it? He always thought of her as just a friend, but seeing her with Draco...  
  
Hermione- Are you ok Harry? ... Harry?  
  
Harry was starring at Marie and Draco, giving rude looks, while they sat at the Slytherin Table.  
  
Ron- Harry!  
  
Harry- WHAT?!  
  
Harry yelled quite loudly. The Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables stared, as well as other Gryffindors. Marie looked at Harry and mouthed 'what's wrong?' but he just looked away.  
  
Harry- Sorry Ron.  
  
Ron- It's all right, what's buggin' ya?  
  
Harry- Nothing...  
  
Hermione- I think I know what it is.  
  
Hermione looked over at Marie and Draco, who were holding hands still.  
  
Harry- Hermione don't-  
  
Hermione- I won't say anything Harry, just don't start any fights.  
  
Harry- All right.  
  
After breakfast Marie had Transfiguration with Gryffindors. Draco had Astronomy though. He gave Marie a hug and they both went in different directions. In Transfiguration, like usual, Slytherins sat on one side of the room, and Gryffindors were on the opposite side. There was an empty seat next to Pansy Parkinson, who hated Marie, because she was best friend, and now girlfriend, with Draco Malfoy. There was also an empty seat next to Harry. Marie sat next to Harry, even though there were stares from both houses.  
  
Marie- Hey Harry! How ya doing?  
  
Harry turned around.  
  
Marie- Ron?  
  
Ron- Oh, hey Marie.  
  
Marie- Hey, do you know what's wrong with Harry?  
  
Ron- Uh... not sure ask 'Mione.  
  
Marie- Thanks.  
  
Marie thought the day was horrible, except when she was with Draco. Harry wouldn't talk to her, and she didn't know why. A couple weeks later, Marie had homework in all of her classes except Potions, because she finished it in class. Marie was sitting next to Hermione at the library working on a report about werewolves for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Marie- Geez, this is crazy! How does he expect us to write 3 feet of parchment by tomorrow!  
  
Hermione- Well, I'm already done.  
  
Marie- That's impossible!! God, I hate you...  
  
They both giggled. Draco came up from behind them.  
  
Draco- Hey, what are you two working on?  
  
Hermione and Marie both screamed. Marie hit Draco on the arm. Draco smirked.  
  
Marie- Geez! Warn me next time!  
  
Hermione laughed hysterically along with Draco.  
  
Marie- Oh ha ha ha...  
  
Draco- Sorry. Anyway, it's time for dinner. Can I escort you two lovely ladies to The Great Hall?  
  
Hermione got confused.  
  
Hermione- Excuse me, but what happened to the horrible Draco Malfoy I use to know?  
  
Draco- He took a vacation.  
  
Hermione- I see...  
  
They all laughed. Draco grabbed both girls arms and headed toward The Great Hall. Ron and Harry saw all three walk in. Now, as furious as Harry was before, things just got worse. Ron looked quite upset as well.  
  
Ron- Who does he think he is? He's with 'Mione also!  
  
Harry- I know, that stupid git...  
  
Harry started cursing under his breath as Draco took Hermione to her seat.  
  
Hermione- Thank you, I'll see you two after dinner.  
  
Draco, Marie- Bye.  
  
Draco and Marie walked to the Slytherin table hand-in-hand. Before dinner started, Albus Dumbledore stood up and tapped his goblet with his knife.  
  
Dumbledore- Attention students,  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
Dumbledore- According to the Professors, 5th through 7th years have been doing very well so far. Because of this I have decided to have those students to have a week of, shall we say, fun.  
  
5th, 6th, and 7th years cheered.  
  
Dumbledore- This Monday shall start it off. It will end the following Sunday. Further information shall arrive by owl post soon. Now, let's all eat!  
  
The food appeared. After 10 minutes owls came soaring in dropping letters. At the Slytherin table Marie was opening her letter for the "fun week". It read:  
  
Rules: 1. Students are not allowed in their house towers to sleep or for any other reason.  
  
2. Students are not allowed to sleep outside.  
  
3. If something is needed from your tower you may ask a teacher to get it.  
  
4. Students are allowed anywhere in the building (please refer to Rule 1.)  
  
5. Have Fun!  
  
The week will be as followed.  
  
Monday-Wednesday: Free days; students may roam free on Hogwarts property, no one is allowed at Hogsmade.  
  
Thursday-Friday: Hunt; students will be in a group (2-5 students) and will have a list of objects to find. They may ask teachers, although some might say no. Things shall be hidden inside the building only, with the exception for house towers.  
  
Saturday-Sunday: from the time you wish to get up until 7PM: free time; 7:30PM-1AM there is a dance, dress as you wish.  
  
After Marie finished reading and eating she was still sitting at the Slytherin Table, talking to Draco while he finished eating. 'Tonight,' Marie thought to herself, 'I'm going to the Astronomy Tower and relaxing for a change.'  
  
Draco- Hey today's Quidditch try outs. Are you going? I'm the Captain and the Seeker this year.  
  
Marie- I don't know. I don't fly too good, but I'll try I guess. Maybe I'll try for Beater, so you don't get hurt.  
  
Draco smirked. 


	6. Chapter 6

At 8:30 about 40 kids were on the Quidditch field. When Marie tried she didn't miss any targets. She had watched how excited Ron was when Harry told him he made the Gryffindor team as a Keeper. Harry is the Gryffindor Seeker. Marie gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Draco- What was that for?  
  
Marie- No reason.  
  
Draco- Fine by me.  
  
Marie smiled along with Draco. Draco had said most of the Slytherin team already, which Marie didn't notice until now.  
  
Draco- ... and our Beaters are Marie Snape and Pansy Parkinson. Congratulations everyone. We have got to win the Quidditch Cup this year. Gryffindors have been winning for 4 years now. Here's our big chance! Practice will be on Mondays and Wednesdays at 8:35PM, so don't be late! We start Monday.  
  
With that everyone from the Slytherin team went inside. At around 1 or 2AM Marie left the Slytherin Tower. Logan and Torch followed close behind as she lead the way to the Astronomy Tower. They almost got caught by Mrs. Norris, but Logan chased her away. Once they reached the tower, Marie sat on the windowsill with her leg hanging out of it, and seemed to be lost in thought. Torch made a fire near her and sat next to it. He looked at her.  
  
Marie- Go ahead, I'll tell you if someone's coming.  
  
Torch nodded. All of a sudden the tiger turned into a guy, looking about 18 or 19, with black hair and Torch's tiger eyes.  
  
Torch- Much better. Now, why do you like that Dragon?  
  
Marie- I don't know. I trust him, as much as I trust you, Cameron. And you better not change in front of anyone but me. If anyone knows my brother is here, protecting me, I'll get expelled, and you'll be sent to Azakban or worse.  
  
Cameron- I know, don't worry.  
  
Marie- Ok, if you say so.  
  
Cameron- Yeah, I said so!  
  
Marie smiled.  
  
Marie- Isn't it getting harder to change back now? I mean you're never in your human form anymore. Maybe 4 or 5 times a year.  
  
Cameron- Yeah, but I'll manage. Plus, I'll do anything to protect my lil' sis'.  
  
Marie smiled again. She jumped off the windowsill and gave Cameron a hug.  
  
Marie- Thanks.  
  
Marie heard the doorknob turn and Cameron shifted into a tiger just in time before Draco walked in.  
  
Draco- Hi sweetie.  
  
Marie- Oh, hi Draco.  
  
Draco- Who were you talking to?  
  
Marie- Just Torch.  
  
Torch rubbed against Draco.  
  
Draco- Hey Torch, keeping my girlfriend safe for me?  
  
Torch purred slightly, then sat down.  
  
Draco- What are ya doing up here?  
  
Marie- Relaxing.  
  
Draco- You sure you're ok?  
  
Marie- Of course. I like being up here. It's comforting.  
  
Draco- Ok.  
  
Marie- Do you know what time it-  
  
There was a noise outside the door. Marie grabbed Draco's arm, went next to a wall, and closed her eyes. Torch and Logan disappeared. Filtch walked in with Mrs. Norris.  
  
Filtch- Anyone in here? I heard talking. Mrs. Norris search the place to make sure.  
  
The cat went walking around. She first went right next to where Draco and Marie where, but kept walking. A few minutes after Filtch and Mrs. Norris left, Marie let go of Draco's arm.  
  
Draco- How come they didn't see us?  
  
Marie was about to answer but she fainted instead, hitting the ground hard. Before Draco could do anything Torch showed up and changed into a person and did a spell on Marie, waking her up. Draco was so surprised, it looked like Cameron put a stunning spell on him.  
  
Cameron- Marie!  
  
Marie- Cameron!! Draco is right here, er... did you do something to him?  
  
Cameron- No, nothing.  
  
Marie- Draco? Draco snap out of it!  
  
Marie snapped her fingers in front of Draco's face.  
  
Draco- Who's... Torch... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!!  
  
Marie- SHHH! This is my brother Cameron, or Torch. Don't tell anyone please. Only the Professors, Dumbledore, and I are supposed to know.  
  
Draco- But I...  
  
Marie- I know, I'm sorry I lied to you. Please don't be mad.  
  
Draco- It's alright. Anything else you're keeping from me?  
  
Marie- Umm... well as a matter of fact...  
  
Marie and Cameron laughed. Draco smirked, then gave Marie a hug.  
  
Marie- Cameron...  
  
Cameron- Yeah, yeah, I know...  
  
Cameron turned back into a tiger. 


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days later, Marie was very excited about the dance on Saturday. Marie, who had muggle friends had taken her to a muggle dance before, except that wasn't like a wizardry dance. Marie told Dumbledore about kareoke and he decided it would be fun to try for the students. She also went to Snape's house, using Floo Powder, to grab all her muggle music. The day before the first dance Marie had told Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione that she needed to help Dumbledore with the dance, so she wouldn't be able to help with the "treasure hunt". Of course Draco decided he'd just go help Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy, while Hermione, Ron, and Harry finished for themselves. Marie was very excited that Saturday, the day of the first dance, Dumbledore said she could be in charge, which she was looking forward to. Plus, seeing everyone trying to sing songs. It would be great. Hopefully her friends would love it as well. Dumbledore announced that this would be a couple dance Friday morning. Draco had asked Marie and of course she said yes, considering that she was his girlfriend. She said no at first to get him confused them messed up by laughing. Hermione on the other hand was having trouble. She couldn't decide on who to go with. She wanted to go with Harry or Ron, and that was a fact. 'Well at least we don't have classes. Maybe Marie can help me with my Ron/Harry situation.' Hermione was trying to sort her thoughts. She got up and went looking for Marie, or at least Draco, but only because he would know where she was. After about 10 minutes of looking she found Draco and Marie in the dungeon, snogging of course. Hermione cleared her throat loudly. Marie instantly pulled back.  
  
Marie- Mione! I'm sorry... I didn't know you were there.  
  
Marie looked quite embarrassed, where as Draco looked disappointed. 'I could still be in my wonderful snog session if it wasn't for that Mudblood..' Draco didn't dare say the words though. He had promised he wouldn't do anything like that to Hermione or Ron and Harry while he was with Marie near them.  
  
Hermione- Marie can you help me for a minute or so? I'm sorry for pulling you away from Draco, but I really need help, uh, picking something to wear to the dance tonight.  
  
Hermione lied, but she really needed some help.  
  
Marie- Of course Mione, anytime. Draco I'll be back ok?  
  
Marie gave Draco a puppy look that couldn't resist. He sighed.  
  
Draco- Oh alright. You know where to find me.  
  
Draco walked away. Marie and Hermione went into the Potions classroom and sat down. After checking to make sure her father wasn't there, Marie broke the silence that had started after Draco left.  
  
Marie- Ok, Hermione, Ron or Harry right?  
  
She was talking as if Hermione wasn't lying in the halls.  
  
Hermione- How did you...  
  
Hermione tried to ask how she did that but Marie interrupted.  
  
Marie- My father taught me.  
  
Marie smiled.  
  
Marie- So, Harry or Ron... tough choice. Who do you like better? Meaning their personality. I know it's hard to pick one of your friends when you like the other just as much.  
  
Hermione- You can say that again. Anyway, Ron has said, or hinted a lot I should say, that he liked me. But Harry I sort of always like more then a friend, where as with Ron I just like him as a friend.  
  
Hermione blushed a little.  
  
Marie- Well there's you answer. Take Harry. You like him more then a friend. Ron will understand. Plus I know someone who will go with him.  
  
Hermione- Really? Who-  
  
Marie interrupted Hermione.  
  
Marie- Don't worry, I got it covered.  
  
Marie stood up. Hermione got up and gave Marie a hug.  
  
Hermione- Thanks. You're a true friend. Can I ask one more thing?  
  
She had a hopeful look on her face.  
  
Marie- Something you think, or know he will like.  
  
Marie smiled.  
  
Hermione- Thanks again. Bye, I'll see you later I'm going to go ask him now, before it's to late.  
  
With that Hermione left.  
  
Marie- Now all I got to do is find out who else Ron likes...  
  
Marie walked out of the room. Ron was in The Great Hall with Harry at the time. They were talking about Qudditch, of course.  
  
Ron- I can't believe I'm Keeper. This is bloody wicked.  
  
Harry- You were really good. I had to let you on.  
  
Ron- I'm glad you still Seeker, no one else could do it.  
  
Harry- Thanks Ron. Hey look, Marie over here!  
  
Harry shouted to Marie who just entered the room.  
  
Marie- There you are Ron. Hey Harry. How you doin' ?  
  
Marie gasped for breath because she ran over to them.  
  
Harry- Great, you?  
  
Ron- Why where you looking for me?  
  
Marie- Gotta talk to ya for a sec. Do you mind Harry?  
  
Marie gave Harry a sorry look.  
  
Harry- Oh no problem.  
  
Marie- Great, oh Hermione's looking for you anyway Harry.  
  
Marie was talking in her normal voice now that she can breathe.  
  
Harry- Really? Ok thanks.  
  
Harry ran off looking for Hermione. Marie turned to Ron, not saying anything, just looking in his eyes. 'Hmmm...' she thought.  
  
Marie- What!  
  
Ron- What, what?  
  
Ron was even more confused now.  
  
Marie- Ohhh. That might be hard...  
  
Marie bit the bottom of her lip, as though she was lost in thought.  
  
Marie- Ok thanks Ron!  
  
She ran off.  
  
Ron- What the...?  
  
Ron was horribly confused, but managed to get over it. He went looking for Harry and Hermione. Marie was running everywhere to find something, well someone. She stopped when she saw a blonde, Ravenclaw standing talking to other students. They whispered rude things when Marie walked up to them.  
  
Brooke- Excuse me, but this conversation is not for Slytherins.  
  
Marie- Oh ok, well then I guess you wouldn't care to hear what Ron Weasley  
  
said. Bye the, my boyfriend is waiting anyway.  
  
Brooke- Wait!  
  
Marie turned to leave. Brooke looked at her friends.  
  
Marie- Yes?  
  
Marie smirked before turning back around.  
  
Brooke- What did Ron say?  
  
Marie- Oh nothing really, just that he liked some Ravenclaw named Brooke Rosewood. But, he probably likes someone else since by the looks of it you didn't care to hear what I had to say...  
  
Brooke looked excited.  
  
Brooke- Did he really say that?  
  
Marie- Considering I'm one of his best friends yeah.  
  
Brooke- Is he going to the dance with anyone?  
  
Marie- Not yet, but I think he might be asking some girl in Gryffindor soon.  
  
Brooke's eyes widened. Her friends and she ran off, leaving a smirking Marie behind.  
  
Marie- Well, my job's done. Now, to find Draco and tell him I need to get ready. Maybe spare a few minutes to have a snog session with him...  
  
Marie smiled at the thought and went to the dungeons. She got to a room with a gargoyle in front of it.  
  
Gargoyle- Password?  
  
Marie- Qudditch.  
  
The gargoyle moved and Marie entered what looked like an old classroom. Sure enough Draco was in there. He was on the floor wrapped in a cover sleeping. Logan and Torch where wrestling on the other side of the room. Marie went over to them and whispered something in Logan's ear, then he ran over to Draco and jumped on him. Draco screamed. Marie was laughing so hard there were tears going down her cheek.  
  
Marie- You should have seen the look on your face!!!  
  
Marie continued laughing and didn't notice when Draco plunged at her. He pinned her to the ground. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Also, her wand had fallen to the side of her where she couldn't reach it.  
  
Marie- HEY! NOT FARE!  
  
Draco- Not fare? I was sleeping!  
  
Draco started ticking Marie, who couldn't stop laughing. She tried to protest, but she had to luck.  
  
Marie- Stop!!  
  
Draco stopped, then made a trail of kisses from her collarbone up to her mouth. After a little snog session, Marie and Draco went to get ready for the dance. It didn't take them to long. Draco wore khaki pants and a dark blue T-shirt. Marie was wearing blue jeans, that were very tight, but had huge flares at the bottom, and a white, sleeveless, beater. Draco also had a chain on his neck, which Marie thought looked real nice on him. Marie had 2 necklaces on, including the one Draco got her for Christmas, which now contained a picture of him and of herself. They had 15 minutes until the dance started.  
  
Marie- Oh, I gotta go!  
  
Draco- Let's go then.  
  
Draco held out his hand for Marie to grab. Before they left Draco pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Then smiled.  
  
Draco- Couldn't resist.  
  
Marie smiled and they kissed again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Draco and Marie were the first students to arrive at the dance. Dumbledore and Professors Snape and McGonagall were the chaperones. Most of the dance was interesting. Marie got Draco to sing, which he was surprisingly good at, and for helping, Dumbledore awarded Slytherin 15 points. Marie and Draco were talking to Harry and Hermione most of time, but slipped away to dance a couple times. At one point, Marie saw Ron and Brooke snogging, and even Hermione and Harry had done some snogging in a corner. Before Marie decided to fall asleep, Draco gave her a kiss goodnight, which lasted more than she thought it would.  
  
Draco- Night Marie, I'm gonna go up to the Astronomy tower. Marie- Ok, night Draco.  
  
They smiled and went different ways. When Marie had got to the empty classroom Draco and herself where staying at she found a single black rose with a note tied to it. Marie opened the note and it read: Marie, Meet me by the lake at midnight. Love Always, Dragon Lucius Malfoy Marie smiled and waved her wand saying a little spell and the time appeared. '11:50. Better go.' Marie left. Meanwhile, outside near the lake, Wormtail was sitting, waiting for any sign of Marie coming. His master said to capture Marie and leave as quickly as possible. He saw Marie walking toward the lake so he got up and hid behind a bush. Up in the Astronomy tower, Draco was sitting in a window looking at the lake. He saw a person sitting there they go behind what looked like a bush. Then he saw another person heading for the lake. He could have sworn it was Marie, but decided that wouldn't be possible. Then the next thing he noticed was Marie voice screaming because the figure behind the bush grabbed her and disappeared.  
  
Draco- MARIE!  
  
Draco ran as fast as he could, until he got to the lake. But it was to late, Marie was gone. He cursed loud enough to wake the whole school, then ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Draco- Ug!! TWIZZLERS, HERSHEY, LEMON DROPS!!! OPEN UP YOU STUPID FUCKING GARGOYLE!!!  
  
The gargoyle moved, letting Draco through.  
  
Draco- PROFESSOR!!  
  
Draco's face was tear streaked and his face was flushed instead of his usual pale color.  
  
Dumbledore- Yes Draco?  
  
Draco was talking so fast that the Headmaster couldn't understand him. He finished Professor Snape stormed in.  
  
Professor Snape- I am going to find my daughter with or without your permission Headmaster.  
  
Snape looked at Draco.  
  
Draco- I'm going with...  
  
Draco turned to Dumbledore.  
  
Draco- Expel me if you wish, I'm going to find her. Dumbledore- Now now, no need to get rational. Mr. Malfoy, you may go along with Professor Snape. Along with-  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in, breathless.  
  
Harry- Marie-  
  
Dumbledore interrupted Harry.  
  
Dumbledore- As I was saying, Severus, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself shall go look in the morning for Marie. Right now I advise you all to get some sleep. You will have a long day tomorrow. Ron- But- Dumbledore- Go now.  
  
Draco stormed out of the room. His face was still tear streaked, but his face was as pale as ever as he though about what could be happening to Marie right now. Draco could still hear Snape hollering at Dumbledore to let him leave now. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out of Dumbledore's office, with their heads down, a few moments later. Draco picked up his pace.  
  
Harry- Malfoy!  
  
Draco ignored him and walked faster, almost running.  
  
Ron- Don't bother with him Harry. Hermione- I hope Marie's all right.  
  
Draco closed his eyes at the mention of Marie's name. A tear went down his cheek. At the same time Hermione started crying, not loudly though, so Harry and Ron didn't notice. Draco headed toward the empty room in the dungeons that he and Marie were sleeping in. Torch and Logan where asleep on the floor. Draco sat on a windowsill and looked out toward the sky. A tear went down his cheek as he thought of Marie. Draco pulled out his wand.  
  
Draco- Accio knife.  
  
He whispered, not wanted Torch or Logan to hear him. A few moments later a knife came to the window, then Draco started whispering to himself again.  
  
Draco- What's the point of living when you don't have the one you love with you...  
  
He was talking to himself, or so he thought. Torch had heard him and changed into his human form.  
  
Cameron- Because you need to save her.  
  
Draco accidentally dropped the knife out the window and turned to Cameron.  
  
Draco- How? Cameron- That, I cannot say. You will save her though. Because if you don't, then only God knows what will happen to Marie.  
  
Draco shrugged, then started to leave the room.  
  
Draco- Just leave me alone...  
  
Draco left, shutting the door hard behind him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron shook his head and went to Dumbledore's office. He stood in front of the Gargoyle blocking the entrance.  
  
Cameron- Hmm... Hershey?  
  
The gargoyle moved and Cameron walked in. Dumbledore was in a chair behind his desk. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, flew over to Cameron and landed on his shoulder as soon as he noticed him.  
  
Cameron- Hello Fawkes, how are you?  
  
The phoenix nodded in reply. Dumbledore looked up and smiled.  
  
Dumbledore- Cameron Snape, how you've grown. Cameron- Thank you sir. Dumbledore- I suppose you are here about Marie. Cameron- Yes, I- Dumbledore- Alas, I know nothing of the matter, except that she is with Voldemort at this very moment.  
  
Cameron looked down at the floor.  
  
Cameron- I should have gone with her... Dumbledore- Where? Cameron- To the lake. She was going to meet Draco, but it wasn't Draco that wrote the letter.  
  
Marie woke up in a blur . Her hands were tied together and from the looks of things she was in a dungeon of some sort. Marie closed her eyes and a second later her hands were free.  
  
Marie- Torch?! Torch...  
  
She was weak, very weak. It hurt to talk, and getting her hands untied took a lot of the little energy that she had left. Marie tried to stand up, but fell to her knees instead. At that time someone came into the room.  
  
Wormtail- Get up girl.  
  
A tear went down Marie's cheek, ' I'm as good as dead. I'll never see my father, or friends again. Or Draco...' Marie started to sob, as she obeyed the man before her. With a flick of his wand, Wormtail had Marie in chains.  
  
Wormtail- This way.  
  
Marie kept her head down, but didn't move.  
  
Wormtail- MOVE!!  
  
He pointed his wand at her.  
  
Wormtail- Imperio! Now I command you to WALK!  
  
Marie was too weak to fight it off, but she took one step and sat on the floor again.  
  
Marie- Dra.. Draco....  
  
With that she passed out. Meanwhile in Hogwarts, Draco was lying in his bed with the curtains shut, and Logan sleeping at his feet. It was 1:00 AM, he refused to sleep until he knew Marie was safe. He had not heard from his father, Voldemort's second-hand, yet, nor was he sent home. Draco had no intention to leave, not unless Marie was safe. He decided if Marie was to still be alive, he'd have to get her now. The problem was he couldn't do it alone. Draco got up, making sure he didn't wake Logan, and rummaged threw his trunk for an invisibility cloak he had bought only this summer. Then left the dungeons and went to the Gryffindor Tower. He knew where it was because of the commotion in his 3rd year, when Sirius Black broke in. The portrait was an older, fatter lady, where as the Slytherin's had a gargoyle guarding their entrance. He heard a faint voice off the distance, making him turn.  
  
Voice- Dra..Draco....  
  
Draco turned around a couple times to see if anyone was there.  
  
Draco- What?  
  
He shook his head and looked at the Fat Lady. He cursed loudly.  
  
Draco- Shit.. how am I supposed to get in?  
  
The Fat Lady yawned.  
  
Fat Lady- Can I help you young man? Draco- Uh, I need to talk to Potter, er Harry Potter. Fat Lady- Password? Draco- I don't got one, but this is an emergency Fat Lady- I'm sorry, no password, good night.  
  
Draco cursed loudly, then decided to fly to Harry's window instead. He ran back to the dungeon and grabbed his new Cloud 9, the latest model in brooms, faster than Firebolts. Draco mounded his broom and took off. Once he got to the window, Draco practically broke it by banging so loudly. Harry rubbed his, then grabbed his glassed to see what was making such a racket.  
  
Harry- Malfoy! Draco- Let me in! Harry- What... hold on.  
  
Harry opened the window and watched Draco fly in. Ron poked his head out of his curtains.  
  
Ron- What's this all about?!? Draco- Look Weasley, I'm not much for asking favors... especially from you lot, but in this case I need to, because you're my only hope... 


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Marie was now in a field full of people in hooded cloaks. She was feeling a lot stronger then before. Two men approached her, both with their hoods up, so should couldn't see their faces. The men pulled out their wands, then the taller of the two pulled his hood down and began to speak.  
  
Man- Hello Marie, Are you enjoying your stay here?  
  
The man sounded more like a snake than a person. Marie spat at his feet.  
  
Marie- Who are you, and what do you want with me? Voldemort- I am Lord Voldemort. You are to be made one of my Death Eaters. Severus, are you ready?  
  
The other hooded man stepped forward, pulling his hood down. It was Severus Snape, Marie's father. Marie stared at him with disbelief.  
  
Marie- HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE MY FATHER! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?!  
  
Marie screamed at cursed at her father. He just stared blankly at her tear- struck face.  
  
Voldemort- Silly girl, he's here to help me.  
  
Marie spat at Lord Voldemort's face.  
  
Voldemort- Now, that's no way to act...  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at her and mumbled a spell. Marie screamed, and almost fell, but Wormtail caught her and held her up for Voldemort to finish his job. Marie started breathing heavily, then looked up at Voldemort, with burning red on black eyes. Her hands were behind her back, so Voldemort laughed his usual hiss. Severus looked worried though, for he knew what would come next... And how right he was. Marie suddenly shifted into a black jaguar and pounced on Severus, not Voldemort. She scratched at him, clawed his face, and dug her hind claws into his legs. Severus quivered, and winced in pain, yet did not move. He couldn't. She was too powerful for him. She could kill him if she wanted to, and he knew it. By the looks of things that's exactly what she was going to do. Severus tried his hardest not to move. He knew was about to die, but he was by Voldemort. Voldemort will get her off. Well, or so he thought....  
  
Lucius- Master, should I- Voldemort- No Lucius, Severus is learning his lesson. He should have told me of all her powers. He should be punished, and Marie will give him that punishment.  
  
At that, Marie froze. 'I won't do anything for Voldemort...' she thought to herself, then apperated.  
  
Voldemort- Severus! You did not say she could apperate! You were to inform me on the powers she was capable of!  
  
Voldemort was furious.  
  
Professor Snape- I am sorry my lord. I was not informed my self that she was capable of such, nor that she was an animagus.  
  
Snape sounded scared. Voldemort pointed his want at Severus... Back at Hogwarts, Harry is rummaging through his trunk for his invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's Map. Ron and Draco are waiting,.  
  
Draco- Hurry, we don't have much time.  
  
Draco was eager to go.  
  
Harry- I'm trying.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand, and send the spell to show the Marauder's Map. When Harry looked at the map, he noticed a dot at the main entrance, labeled Marie Snape.  
  
Harry- What the... Draco- Huh? Harry- It shows Marie here...  
  
Harry looked shocked.  
  
Draco- What?! That's not possible! How-  
  
Harry interrupted.  
  
Harry- She's going to Dumbledore's office... Ron- Let's go then.  
  
Ron spoke up.  
  
Draco- Yeah, let's go.  
  
Draco was dazed, then shook his head and pulled his invisibility cloak over himself. He grabbed his Cloud 9 and started toward the door. Ron, Harry, and Draco left after Harry pulled his invisibility cloak over himself and Ron. Marie decided it was safer as a jaguar, and also, if she still was to be in class then she'd stay as a jaguar. Once she got to Dumbledore she'd tell him about Draco's father... hers as well. Also, she'd have to tell him about Voldemort being back to power. Marie started running. The faster she got there, the better. Draco was walking slowly, following the sound of Harry and Ron's footsteps. Harry looked at the map again. According to it, Marie was just around the corner. Harry whispered to Ron, telling him he was taking the cloak off.  
  
Ron- Ok, go ahead, just as long as there's no one around Harry- Just Draco and Marie.  
  
Harry pulled the cloak off.  
  
Harry- Draco...  
  
Harry whispered to Draco, who replied back in the same whisper  
  
Draco- Huh?  
  
Draco turned around to notice Ron and Harry without the cloak on. He took his off while walking toward them.  
  
Draco- Something wrong? Ron- No, but Marie just stopped. Let's go get her.  
  
Ron walked toward the corner where Marie was. Harry and Draco heard Ron scream, so they ran over to his position. They found a jaguar snapping at Ron.  
  
Marie- #Get away now! Especially you, Draco. I trusted you, I loved you, and you betrayed me!!#  
  
The jaguar, noted Draco, sounded a lot like Marie.  
  
Draco- Marie, sweety? Are you ok? Is that you?  
  
Draco moved closer, where as Ron and Harry moved back a few steps.  
  
Marie- # I said get away traitor!#  
  
The jaguar snapped and growled at Draco.  
  
Ron- Draco! That can't be Marie! Marie- # Draco I warn you. Stay back!#  
  
Marie warned him again. Draco stopped, and stared at the jaguar. Tears ran down Draco's face slowly.  
  
Draco- Marie please, I didn't betray you in any way. I swear I would never dream of even hurting you-"  
  
Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Ron- What's he talking about?  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, and watched as Albus Dumbledore interrupted Draco.  
  
Dumbledore- That's enough Draco. Harry- How- Dumbledore- You're not the only one with a map, Harry.  
  
Harry looked away.  
  
Dumbledore- Now you three should get back to bed. I must talk with Marie, and her brother will be looking for her...  
  
Dumbledore was talking sternly.  
  
Ron & Harry- Yes sir...  
  
Draco looked at Marie, then walked away, obviously hurt. Harry and Ron followed Draco.  
  
Dumbledore- You can change back now Marie. Marie- #I'll stay like this, thanks. Also, I will be like this for classes, that is if you don't mind.# Dumbledore- It is fine by me. Just don't eat any students...  
  
Dumbledore laughed. Marie stayed silent, and kept walking at Albus's side. Once they got to Dumbledore's office Marie spoke up.  
  
Marie- #Where's my brother?# Dumbledore- Sleeping I presume.  
  
Albus looked at the jaguar sitting before him.  
  
Dumbledore- Now Marie, I'm going to have to ask you what happened exactly.  
  
Dumbledore shut his eyes, and a vision of the exact place Marie was at was visible. You can hear Marie's voice as a narrator for the vision.  
  
Marie- #Well, I got an owl saying to meet Draco outside at midnight. When I went I was jumped, so to say. Voldemort is fully energized also. Draco's dad is a Death Eater. They said they are gonna make me one too... I won't let them thought... my father... is also a Death Eater.... #  
  
The vision ended and Dumbledore looked at the jaguar, who now had it's head down.  
  
Dumbledore- Severus is a spy for me. He is not a Death Eater, exactly. Lucius Malfoy I am not sure about though. He most likely is, I might add though. Draco, however, is not a Death Eater. There is no need to fear him.  
  
After sometime of silence, Albus spoke up again.  
  
Dumbledore- You should get some rest. We can discuss this tomorrow. You may skip classes this week if you wish. Also, you may stay in the form of a jaguar. Marie- #Thank you sir.#  
  
The jaguar walked out and went to the Slytherin Dungeons. 


	11. Chapter 11

Marie heard Mrs. Norris hissing at her on her way to the common room, then she heard footsteps. Thankfully Marie got away, in the nick of time. When she got to the common room she saw Draco sitting on the couch, playing with a necklace she had gotten him for Valentine's day. Marie felt her heart sink. She decided to go by Draco, just not as a human.  
  
Marie- #Draco, I'm sorry... I-#  
  
Draco interrupted Marie.  
  
Draco- Just go away...  
  
Draco's voice was shaky and deep. Marie then saw blood on the floor, next to Draco. Her weakness... she could not control her blood-lust, at least not while being a jaguar. She had to change back before something happened. Marie breathed heavily, then changed back to her human form, calming down. *That was close*, she thought to herself, then snapped back to reality.  
  
Marie- Let me see your arm.  
  
Draco looked up, and changed the subject.  
  
Draco- Your eyes... they didn't change back. Marie- Yes, I know. That happens when I'm by fresh blo- wait.  
  
Marie shook her head.  
  
Marie- Don't change the subject. Give me your arm. Draco- No, it's my arm. You go on to bed. You need rest.  
  
Draco stood up, making sure his arm was covered.  
  
Draco- I'm going to bed. Goodnight Marie.  
  
Draco started walking towards the boys dormitory.  
  
Marie- I know what you're going through. I've done the same myself too. It doesn't work for me, but that's because I'm different than you. My wounds heal faster than yours. It's better you don't show me your arm also. Unless, it doesn't have blood on it anymore...  
  
Marie stared at the fire place. Draco stopped.  
  
Draco- Not anymore...  
  
Draco turned and look at Marie, who now was a jaguar again.  
  
Marie- #Well Draco, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be checking your arm then also. I can't right now. I don't want to hurt you.#  
  
Marie laid down on the couch, with her paws hanging off it.  
  
Marie- #Good night, mon amour...#  
  
Draco walked over to the jaguar, and kissed it on the head. He then went to the boys dormitory to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Draco woke up to screaming. Thinking it was Marie again, he ran to the common room. It wasn't Marie though. It was Pansy Parkinson. Marie had been snapping her jaw at her.  
  
Draco- Marie, stop!  
  
Draco went in-between the two. Marie clawed at him, then sat down, staring at Pansy with her burning red on black eyes.  
  
Marie- #She at her wand pointed at me!#  
  
The jaguar growled again.  
  
Draco- Is that true, Pansy? Pansy- Is what true? Draco- What Marie said. Pansy- What? Marie isn't here... you're imagining things. Draco- She's right here, She's an animagus. Pansy- I thought that was a stray or something, so I was gonna stun it! I didn't know! I'm truly sorry Drakie.  
  
Pansy walked over to hug Draco, but he stepped back towards Marie.  
  
Draco- Don't ever call me that again. come on Marie, let's go. Marie- #Good idea, I'm starving# Draco- Yeah me too.  
  
Draco and Marie left. At the Great Hall people were staring at Marie. Cameron was at the Gryffindor Table sitting with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. When he saw Marie as the jaguar, he, as a tiger, ran over there. He slid on the floor slightly, because of his claws.  
  
Cameron- #Marie, what are you doing like that?# Marie- #I'll change so I can eat, but that's it. I'm changing back afterwards.#  
  
The tiger looked sternly at the jaguar and nodded its head, then followed the jaguar and Draco to the Slytherin Table. There, Marie changed back to human. There were gasps all around the room. Marie was worried. She had potions next... In potions, Marie changed back to the black jaguar, that had red on black eyes. She sat next to Cameron, who was a tiger, Logan, who she had finally found, and Draco. They were all the way in the back of the room, watching as Snape walked in the classroom. Marie noted to herself he wasn't even looking at her. If he got close, Cameron would stand up, in front of Marie. A couple weeks later, Marie was back to staying in her human form. Tomorrow will be the last day at Hogwarts. 5th years are having a party that starts at 7pm tonight, then ends tomorrow at 2pm. At 3pm the Hogwarts Express would arrive. It was 1pm, and Marie was outside, as a jaguar, with Cameron, who was a tiger. He was helping Marie with her fighting skills, rather than magic. Draco came outside because he wanted to fly around on his Cloud 9, since there were no more classes for the day. He saw the tiger and a jaguar fighting. He thought Marie was in trouble, and he ran over to them. As he came to Marie, she pounced on him, changing herself, in mid-air, to human. She landed right on top of Draco, who was stunned.  
  
Marie- Ha! Pinned ya!  
  
She smiled and sat up on Draco's chest.  
  
Draco- Pin me?! You practically killed me!  
  
Marie laughed. Cameron got the hint he wasn't wanted and apperated. Marie got off of Draco and brushed the dirt and grass of herself. Then she held out her hand to Draco.  
  
Marie- I've got to go talk to Albus Dumbledore about this summer. You can come if you'd like. Draco- Of course I will. But, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to talk to him? Marie- I don't know if I want to stay with my dad this summer.....  
  
Marie looked down.  
  
Draco- He told you you're father was just a spy. I would have you stay at my mansion, but my father...  
  
Draco's voice trailed off.  
  
Marie- Yeah, I know. Maybe I can stay with Hermione or Ron.  
  
Draco made an absurd face, but nodded 'yes'.  
  
Draco- That'd be good.  
  
After settling were Marie would be over the summer, the 5th year party started. The nest day, Marie, Torch, Logan, and Draco were in a compartment on the Hogwarts express.  
  
Draco- So next month you'll be staying with me, and so is Torch and Logan. Then you go home for a couple of weeks, then to the Weasley's for the two weeks before school starts? Marie- Exactly, Maybe you can come to my place this month for a while. Draco- I'll ask Lucius.  
  
The rest of the trip was quiet, except for Marie went and saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione. When they got off the train, Marie gave Draco a kiss and a hug, then told him she would send him an owl. She then gave Harry and Ron both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Marie gave Harry, Hermione, and Ron her telephone number, then apperated to her father's home, staying there until either something else horrible happens, or until she can be with the love of her life, Dragon Lucius Malfoy. ~The End~ 


End file.
